warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tyl Regor/Quotes
During Operation Tubemen of Regor When Flooding the Facility *"You hate my science. Hate my tubes, and my Tubemen. But I have the numbers, add those numbers, mix those waters. Grow the Tubemen! ...'So they kill forever'." :: *"Old Grineer; life too short, mind too small... my Tubemen overcome. Leave old mistakes behind. And all of the sudden along slithers the Tenno, sick, '''sssick' things, here to ruin this flesh made right!"'' :: *"Jealous; that's why you've come. My tubemen are too healthy, too resilient, too strong... too '''vicious!' No, wait, that's not jealous – that's frightened!"'' :: *"Needs to be secret. Needs to be clean... this house. Not some dirty Galleon – hatch open, for trespassers to spread their filth!" :: * "Tenno lizards, scampering 'bout my house, messing with my work, contaminating my science! Who let them in?! '''Which twit did this thing?'"'' :: When Sabotaging the Labs *"Try to stop my science? My progress? The inevitable! That's impossible. Too many numbers now... n' when the research is finished... so many more." :: *"Sick thing you're doing, Tenno. Suppose I can't blame you though. These'll be full grown soon, and we both know what'll happen... when they grab hold of a tender, little thing like you." :: When Siding With Alad V *"So it was you, Alad? Bringing them into my house? Why? You gone n' ruined your own skin n' now you want my tubes to set you right? Ho-ho, not gonna happen... '''rather watch you rot'."'' :: *"Oh, look, it's Alad the coward. Quivering behind the lizards? (Tsk) Shameful. Never thought I'd see it. ...Hah! Who am I kidding? Always knew you had no bone in that back. Alad the jellyfish. Stinky, floppy, jellyfish. Washed up on the beach now. And then what are you going to do, jelly? When I come by and poke at you with my stick?" :: When Siding With Nef Anyo *"Neffy, Neffy... should've known. Should have put two and two in combination. No surprise – no surprise at '''all' to find... a bottom-feeder, at the bottom of the sea."'' :: *"Attack me? My science? Maybe you thought you were dealing with that legless parrot? No, I'm no Hek. You give me a Fomorian fleet and you get a different outcome. '''Hellish outcome'."'' :: *"Preacher, preacher, this your idea? Hah! "Give unto the Void!" How 'bout I scalpel off your little danglers and give them unto the Void, hmm? Whatchu think about that idea, Neffy?" :: During Natah During the survival mission * "Knew it. Little lizards can't resist another chance to get their... '''sticky' hands in my jar."'' :: * "The Sentient. The destroyer? (Hn) The liberator? Depends on who you ask, but this, THIS thing is certain: I will have its secret!" :: * "Funny, isn't it, Tenno? I'm cracking open the Sentient's tomb and sealing yours at the same time. Not laughing? Well I don't know; I find it funny." :: * "Is that... Teshin? So, (Laugh), the pseudo-Tenno lives! Still drunk on your own '''honor'? Shocked it hasn't rotted you through yet."'' :: * "So... the Sentient. Nasty thing. Came from where? Who cares... they smashed the Orokin. Freed us! How? How'd they do that? I want to know." :: * "Drilling. Hundreds of hours and just cracking through the sarcophagus now? Open wiiide..." :: * "Entering. It's massive. Empty. But where are they? Did they escape? Wait... what's this?" :: * "Look! Exilus... some primordial Forma? An engine for self-manipulation. What will it do for me?" :: * "What was that?" :: * "Not alone... who is there?" :: * "All of you retreat, now!" :: Arming the bomb * "Destroy this tomb? Destroy '''our history? Vandals!'"'' :: * "Most intriguing, Lotus. Do you two have a... history?" :: Challenging the Tenno * "Tenno! You seal my tomb, you kill my Tubemen...! Not acceptable behavior. Our differences '''need' to be settled. So, you know where I am. Come. Get me. Just. Try."'' :: During an Assassination Mission Taunts When Finding Him *''"Tell me- Oh! No, no... let me see. Uh, when I crack open your... head-fruit, what color juice spills out?"'' :: *''"You must be feeling guilty. Need to atone? I'll oblige. Let my gavel ring justice off your thin, tin skull."'' :: *''"You had me anxious, Tenno. Nervous. Pacing even. Didn't think you'd come. Such a relief. I'll finally get the chance to hurt you."'' :: *''"The Lotus... barking at you. Always so calm, always in control... She doesn't care about you, Tenno. She doesn't love you. Not like I loved the Tubemen you murdered."'' :: *''"I'm very excited now. The anticipation. Ooh. I always learn so much... from a live dissection. A dissection? No, no no no, that sounds too humane. Your death will be... painful."'' :: When Battling Him *''"This is for the Tubemen!"'' :: *''"IIIT'S HAMMER TIME!"'' :: *''"Die, lizard! Leech! Bloody worm!"'' :: *''"Would you look at you? Worthless, ugly freaks!"'' :: *''"Come near me and I'll pound you into a tiny cube!"'' :: *''"Come for a fight? Oh, should have dressed for a funeral."'' :: During Battle Introduction *''"First you, Tenno. Next; your Lotus!"'' :: Changing Phases * "Gonna pull this ocean down on us if I have to!" :: * "Nowhere left to hide. Nowhere left to run!" :: :::: * (Grunting Loudly) :: Laughing Phase 1 & 2 :: Final Phase :: When Launching Fist Missiles *''"Die!"'' :: :: Upon Defeat :: Pre-Update 17 *''"You realize we haven't celebrated Halloween in about a millenia, right?"'' *''"Take the 'Warfra' out of Warframe and what are you left with? You got it, 'me'!"'' *''"I will reduce CLANNAME to ashes!"'' *''"You have violated the dress code of this vessel. Failure to comply is punishable by death."'' *''"Grineer dominance is inevitable."'' *''"Your little dress-up party ends here, PLAYERNAME."'' *''"We should accessorize your suit with some holes... bullet holes."'' Category:Boss Category:Quotes